


A Favour

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, No tags so I won't spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: Urahara doesn't always have an ulterior motive specially with this situation concerning Orihime and Ulquiorra.





	A Favour

"Hello, Ulquiorra-kun"

The shopkeeper eyed him before he asks "What brings you here?"

"I have a favour to ask you.." The arrancar said. He always gave a sad feeling because of his tear marks in his soul form but now sadness was radiating out of him infecting others with his pain.. He seemed the kind to not know how to deal with their feelings which is even worse for a hollow.

Urahara had expected the former espada to turn up sooner or later.

"You refused before" Pointed out the shopkeeper with a sad smile. He had a playful nature and he usually smiled but he couldn't bring himself to be playful in such a situation.

He casted his eyes down "You know why." No elaboration was needed.

The hollow was able to live with humans but in the end he was a hollow no matter how much he learned or tried to be human. Losing sanity isn't impossible especially in such situations.

He then looked the guy in front of him in the eyes with determination and asked "Will you grant it for me?"

"Yes."

The espada looked a bit shocked. "That was easier than what I thought."

"It's our job as shinigami, you know." said the black cat that had just came.

"Purifying a hollow doesn't mean salvation. Both humans and souls fall into despair and emptiness the same as hollows but they get to the chance to experience other feelings as well. Hollows also can experience those to an extent but they are rather dominated with raw emotions and desires. In short, the difference is that there is hope. You my friend will get to experience humanity at a whole different scale" the shop owner wanted to be frank and destroy any thoughts the other male had.

Ulquiorra said as he looked at the sky "Salvation is just a myth.." He then looked at the shopkeeper with his sad eyes "I just want to be with her."

It was heartbreaking to see the nonchalant man morning.

They were silent for a few moments before the black haired man said "She always told me that I can have myself purified. She didn't like to see me suffer."

"But you also know she also wanted you with her. She was conflicted about it." A nostalgistic smile came upon their sad faces.

"There are groups that usually help the new arrived souls. Inoue-san most probably was snatched away by her shinigami friends. That will help you when you look for her but it also can take a while for you to find her."

"I understand"

"I will also send Yoruichi to tell them that you arrived."

Ulquiorra was confused, he wasn't used to such acts from the shopkeeper but he didn't seem to have an ulterior motive.

The shopkeeper noticed his confusion and gave him a genuine smile and said "I don't always have an ulterior motive, you know. Inoue-san deserves to be happy. I bet she's missing you right now."

Ulquiorra didn't expect the mans words. He had a really tender expression when he agreed "Yes, she does."

The proud arrancar bowed down and said "I am forever grateful."

The scientist eyes widened for a second. He certainly could never imagine such a situation even in his wildest dreams.

"And you too, Ulquiorra." The bowing man stood up from the shock. The scientist was unpredictable today. He did the unexpected..  _'Just like her..'_

Urahara read the astonishment and surprise on Ulquiorra's face. "Yes, you do. You too have suffered for a really long time." He said in a calm reassuring voice as he got his sword out of its sheath.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to my head and I wrote write away.  
> Hope you like it


End file.
